Gone
by aboniann
Summary: You know what your problem is? You know what's wrong? It's what you've been looking for Sakura. You've been looking for protection, comfort and love so hard that you didn't know what was right in front of you.


**Gone**

* * *

__

Summary: "You know what your problem is? You know what's wrong? It's what you've been looking for Sakura. You've been looking for protection, comfort and love so hard that you didn't know what was right in front of you."

* * *

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Sakura forced out of her trembling body. Her emerald eyes were wide with tears sliding down her cheeks. Her face was red, evident of her crying. Her hand was shaking harshly as she pointed towards the exit that she wanted her boyfriend to take.

Actually, it's now ex-boyfriend.

"Dang it, Sakura. This my place and I can leave whenever I want." He muttered darkly, grabbing her wrist and squeezing. She gasped at the jolt of pain that coursed throughout her arm and whimpered at his trail that was left imprinted in her body once again.

A shadow stepped forward seeing Sakura's pain and tightly grasped his arm before he can inflict any more pain. "Don't you dare, Lei." Syaoran growled menacingly. His amber eyes gave a red glare from the sun which made him look like a madman and his frenzy of a hair wasn't comforting his terrifying appearance.

Lei reluctantly let go of Sakura's small wrist causing for her to tumble slightly backward. She stepped backwards to her best friend's comforting chest where she can hear the dangerous heartbeats due to rage and anger. "Syao…" She whispered, more tears falling realizing the the situation they were in and what Lei's place in it and what he was capable of doing. She gingerly rubbed her wrist from the throbbing.

Syaoran looked down in concern for his cherry blossom and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Seeing her tense under his grasp, he caressed her collarbone, his finger tip accidentally causing her tank top to ride up which made her strap slide down, revealing irregular purple marks that trailed down from her shoulder blades to God knows where. He silently gasped when he saw harsh bite marks which he knew Lei called 'love bites' and smeared blood around her slightly perked breasts. He growled when he saw Lei's eyes haze darkly at the emerald-eyed goddess in front of them, his imagination going wild.

He hastily pulled her strap back up, making sure nothing would spark Lei's torturous imagination and cruel torture that may ensue if he ever let go of her. He seethed when he saw a bulge visibly appearing Lei's pants, and Sakura must have sensed it because she buried her head deeper into his chest for safety. His shirt was already soaked from the many tears that she had shed and it broke his heart to hear her gasping for air.

"You have five seconds to get out of here or I will beat you to a bloody pulp." Syaoran bore his fangs to his prey, giving him a look of an animal that has just been unleashed.

Lei stayed still, still staring at his 'beloved' that lay in another's arms. "Let's go, Sakura. You're coming with me." Lei took a step forward to retrieve his prize.

"LIKE HELL SHE WILL!" Syaoran barked, grasping her frantically and hiding her behind him. "She's not going anywhere with you after what you've done to her!"

Lei seemed to ignore him, still stepping forward making Syaoran go on the defensive.

"Syaoran…please…" She revealed herself, taking a step forward to lean into Lei's side. He grinned at this.

Syaoran, however, was displeased. He held onto her hand and pulled her back. "I don't want you to endure any more pain, Ying Fa. Don't go, please," he pleaded into her ear.

Sakura flinched from his voice. He sounded…vulnerable. He was frightened; terrified of what will happen once he let go of her. He didn't want her to get hurt anymore. She's been through a lot already; losing her parents when she was just a baby, losing her brother from a car accident and being scarred for life by those screams that her brother let out as he was burnt to a crisp. And now she was left to think that a creep like Lei loves her and took advantage of her, taking her virginity and abusing her whenever she would appear 'defiant' to him.

It sickened him how some men would think that women are objects. Syaoran was lucky enough just to earn Sakura's trust, but then again, he has been there for her since day one.

The day she was born, Syaoran was just 4 years old and very mature for his age. The moment he laid his eyes on her in that hospital bed, he knew that he would need to protect her. She was so frail when she grabbed his thumb and sucked on it like a pacifier. He remembered the first time he gazed down to her beautiful eyes and remembered how she felt, smelt, and looked in his arms.

And ever since then, he vowed to protect her and cherish her for the rest of his life.

"Let's go, Sa-ku-ra." Lei sang, now in front of the two. Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw the strong hold he had on her shoulder and jolted awake to his surroundings. In instinct, Syaoran punched Lei straight in the jaw, landing him on the floor. Lei hadn't let go of Sakura yet, but when he felt the blow he pushed Sakura roughly against the ground of broken glass. In rage, Syaoran climbed on top of Lei and began pounding him with his fist with Lei holding up his hands to cover his face as much as possible.

Sakura was seeing stars at the moment, and when she saw the blood shed she quickly jumped to her feet and rushed over to pull Syaoran away. Lei was beginning to get dizzy from blood loss but stumbled to his feet, glaring at the two side by side each other. Syaoran panted heavily, some of Lei's blood splattered on his shirt and face.

Lei wobbled, his legs feeling like jelly as he wiped some blood away that was dripping from his nose. "You're going to wish you've never done that." He seethed. He hobbled towards the door and walked out of the building, bystanders staring at him in confusion of his state.

Syaoran closed the door a few minutes after he walked away, leaning against the wall until he slid down to the floor. Sakura ran to his side, blinking furiously to keep the tears from falling. "Syaoran…" She removed his shirt from his chest and wiped his hands with it, then hugged him tightly. "Syaoran…I owe you my life." She pulled back and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you." Her eyes glistened with the tears that threatened to fall until finally it fell, one after the other.

Syaoran, still panting heavily, raised a hand and cupped her cheek to wipe away the tears. "Sakura…" His voice was so soothing that it gave her shivers. She hugged him once more and helped him up to his feet until she felt a jolt of pain coursing through her leg. She fell back, however, Syaoran caught her and pulled her up against his bare chest. They both blushed but neither of them moved.

"Syao…" She leaned into his caresses and his hand that ran through her hair. He looked down to see what was wrong with her leg and widened his eyes when he saw glass embedded onto her skin.

"Sakura!" He quickly scooped her up to inspect her injuries even more. "That bastard. Even when he's not with you he can still hurt you." She ruffled his hair, not noting the fact that Syaoran was advancing towards her bedroom. "Here." He laid her down on the bedroom, making sure not to inflict any more damage and leaned down, thinking about what to do.

He frowned at his decision. "I'm going to have to pull them out." Sakura's head whipped down to him, her mouth opening. "Just hold onto me, okay? I'm going to do it as carefully as I can."

She nodded, stretching her legs and then felt his hand grabbing a glass. "Ready?" She nodded furiously. He pulled one out, one after the other and focused on only the glass so he wouldn't stop. Her screams made him shudder and her holds on him tightened each time. When he pulled out the last one she was still shaking and her legs were bleeding. He quickly ran to the bathroom to take towels and press down against her wounds.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I'm so sorry." He repeated saying this until her whimpering stopped and looked up at her.

"Come on." He scooped her up once more and placed her in the bathtub. "We have to wash your wounds so it won't get infected." She blushed heavily and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be outside the door and-"

"No! Just…stay." This time it was his turn to blush. He could feel his heartbeat racing as blood rushed down to a specific area. "Um…I-I don't…"

"Please?" She pleaded.

Syaoran prayed that she wouldn't see his bulge and luckily it seemed she didn't. "I-I'll pick out your clothes for you, okay?"

She nodded, trying to get up from the tub. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I need to undress." She stated matter-of-factly. Once he was out of the room, she sat on the edge of the tub and began to undress then began to start the warm water. She gasped when she felt ginger caresses on her back. "Syao?"

Strong arms enveloped her, Sakura feeling his broad chest pressing against her. She can hear his raspy breathing and it took time for the both of them to realize where his arms were placed. Sakura didn't care. She wanted him to continue his menstruations. Just when he was about to release his hold, she lifted her hands against his so he wouldn't break their warmth.

She lifted herself up to face him, their chests slightly touching that each blushed from the shocks that went down their spines. Syaoran's breathing became short again, and Sakura can tell that he was about to do something from his sweating.

Last she recalled, Syaoran Li never sweats.

She was staring at his chest because her hand was placed there to sense his heartbeat, and indeed it was beating fast and against his own ribcage. He lifted her chin up so they can face each other and leaned forward until their lips mended and their hearts beat together. Sakura, shocked from his actions, reacted with her own. She leaned against his frame that her naked body touched his and she can feel his. They were so close together that Sakura began to shiver when she felt herself being lifted off the water and her legs wrapped around his naked waist. Her hair tickled his stomach that he released a moan accidentally, caressing her skin until he was forced to level her against the tiled wall and they suddenly began to make out then and there.

Sakura jumped when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. She immediately released her hold on his waist as he lowered her down until she reached the ground. He looked away without an utter of a word but she can tell he was disappointed and somewhat angry at himself. She sighed as he walked away and when she heard the door open, she went to the tub and began to clean herself until she felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She furiously brushed them away but they kept coming so she just let them flow; the memories of her happy life coming down on her.

Syaoran answered the door, ready to pound whoever it was senseless. He nor Sakura was expecting anybody, but when he opened the door he saw a fuming Eriol who got even more angry when he saw Tomoyo gape at Syaoran's naked chest. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her in, Tomoyo breaking away from her reverie and then immediately asking for Sakura's whereabouts.

And all they recieved from the guy was a grunt and a shut from the door. He glared at the both of them when they began screaming at the pool of blood splattered in the middle of the living room and trails and droplets of blood from many corners of the room. He frowned deeply, knowing that the many blood stains were from Sakura and bit his lip to stop himself from breaking down.

His promise to protect her will be stained on him like the stain of blood that was left on the carpets.

He sighed and ordered the guests to sit down at the loveseat and to shut their yaps long enough until Sakura came. When he came to the bathroom, however, he found a pink residue of water from the blood of Sakura's legs and salty tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Sakura!" He rushed over to her, embracing her and picked up a towel to wipe off the bloody water and tears from her trembling form. "Sakura, are you okay?" Stupid question, he knew. Sakura had just broken up with her 4-month abusive and perverted boyfriend, had no one left in her family, and here he was, asking if she was all right. It pissed him off how he can act so stupid around her.

"S-Syaoran..." Her sobs gave off all her emotions and he can tell that everything that she've been through was coming out. He quickly rushed out of the bathroom and threw the guests out of the apartment and slammed the door in their protesting faces and came back to Sakura. She was still crying, and for once in his life, Syaoran felt useless. "Syaoran...I'm so sorry. You must hate me." Sakura croaked out of her sobs.

He shook his head furiously. "How can you say that? I can never hate you Sakura!"

"I'm such a fucking burden Syaoran. I'm so sorry. I should've just kept my mouth shut about Lei and let him take control. I shouldn't have ever gotten you into this mess." Syaoran's heart broke at her harsh words. "I'm so fucking pathetic. I can't defend myself at all. Everytime I get close to somebody, they end up dead. You've seen what happened to my family. And when I thought I have found one person who can love me and be there for me forever, it turned out he was a jerk." She sobbed her heart out at his chest.

I've got 4 letters for you: O.U.C.H.

"Sakura, I know. I know your life isn't as you wanted it to be, but I'm here. And I'll always be here for you." She buried his head even more in his chest, thinking that his words were just there for comfort and not true. "Hey," he lifted her chin, "you know what your problem is? You know what's wrong? It's what you've been looking for Sakura. You've been looking for protection, comfort and love so hard that you didn't know what was right in front of you." His eyes sparked with such intensity that Sakura began to probe his mind for an answer.

"I've always been here to protect you. When that bully from the 3rd grade began picking on you, I swung the tetherball chain at him so hard that we both got suspended. I promise that I will always protect you from anything harmful coming your way." He grinned at her slight chuckle from the memory of he and her in the 3rd grade. "I have always been here to comfort you in your ups and downs in life, and I promise you I will continue to do it until the day I die." Tears were brimming her eyes from his gentle words. "And I, Xiao Lang Li, have always loved you from the very beginning." Her eyes widened. "I will love you from the past, present, and future. For now and forever." He brushed his lips with hers to show the true meaning of what love was while she threw her arms around his shoulders and whispered a 'thank you' in his ears.

And before she fell to a deep slumber, Syaoran swore he heard a 'I love you too' coming from the cherry blossom in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Yes, this was revised. If you squint really hard, then you would notice insignificant differences, but it's still revised. Don't forget; reviewing makes an author go grinning

Thank you and have a good day!


End file.
